Rivalry, Love, what's the difference?
by jae maknae
Summary: There is going to be a new girl on Team 7.her name?Nadeshiko Haruno.Whats going to happen when our dear avenger falls for a girl who thinks he has a stick up his ass most of the time? Pairings: YOU decide!
1. Enter: Nadeshiko Haruno!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto...but if I did, I would definatly get Neji and TenTen together.

Hello! I'm going to start with info and a little of the story. Starting...Now!

**Rivalry, Love, What's the difference?**

Name: Nadeshiko Haruno (yes, i know she is apart of Sakura's family! I had to relate her to one of the characters at least!)

Age: 11

Height: 4 feet 9 inches

DOB: May 27th

Hair: Black with the lenth that goes to the middle of the back, but usually in a braided ponytail. She has purple highlights...

Eye color: greenish-blueish-purple

Skin Tone: fair skin, kinda like sango's...

Attitude: She can have split personalities! One minute she van be deadly calm, the next, amazingly hyper! However, mostly happy and cheerful! She is basically very moody though...well, one thing i can say about her moods is that when she is angry...you guys better run and hide...she is also very persistant and stubborn, meaning she doesnt know when to give up...

Dreams: To surpass or be at the Hokage level, but not really being the Hokage because she cant handle a job like that! If she can't become Hokage, then maybe anbu captain...

Hobbies: Training, beating obnoxious boys at their own game, and writing stories. she has a very creative imagination.

Abilities: She knows the technigues of all five countries because of her intense studying. She is skilled with many weapons. Her main weapon though would be her sword...oh and she has a secret bloodline limit. Speacilizes in Taijutsu

Likes: to be at the top of her game...but romanticly...a guy by the name Touya Kobayashi...you'll find out about him later...

Hates: Snobs and things like that. Oh and a girl named Yuri Keyori.

Name: Miharu Mina

Height: 4 feet and 91/2 inches

DOB: Feburary 14

Hair: Light brown hair with blond highlights that goes 3 inches past her shoulders. Her hair is also a bit wavy and is worn in a low ponytail to the side.

Eye color: Emerald Green

Skin tone: Like Sakura Kinomoto in ccs

Attitude: She gets hyper pretty easily, and is normally cheerful. but on some occasions she is really sad and angry. She is moody like Nadeshiko, but not as much.

Dreams: To be as great a medic-nin as Tsunade or greater than her.

Hobbies: She likes to sew, likes to play mind games. Keiko and Nadeshiko are usually the victims to her games. She likes to read alot. She makes healing ointments and all that.

Abilities: Speacilizes in genjutsu, uses a bow and arrow, highly intelligent, and has a bloodline limit.

Likes: To annoy Keiko and Nadeshiko to no end...romantically that would Tamahome Sukanami.

Hates: Snobs and crap. Math too. And of courseYuri Keyori.

Name: Keiko Kitamura

Height: 4 feet and 8 inches

DOB: December 25

Hair: Light brown hair with dark brown highlights

Eye color: Amber

Skin tone: A bit darker than Tomoyo's.

Attitude: Ditzy, hyperactive, and has her moments...which is not alot mind you. Very cheerful normally. she's cheerful enough to annoy the hell out of everybody. however, even if she is hyper, she has a nasty temper. She is a bit snobby too...and just a bit cowardly...

Dreams: nothing really...she is the type to do something when it is right in front of her face...

Hobbies: Likes to annoy people. (mainly Nadeshiko and Miharu) she also comes in from time to time to an academy class to read to little people. She is the person to come to when you want cheering up.

Abilities: Specializes in Ninjutsu, uses a chained syth, and also has a bloodline limit like Miharu and Nadeshiko.

Likes: To annoy people and to cheer people up when she feels like it...romantivally, it would be Tokiya Mikami.

Hates: schoolwork and Yuri Keyori.

Name: Yuri Keyori

Height: 4 feet and 10 inches

DOB: December 30

Hair : Fiery red hair with orange hairlights. ( I have a highlights thing going on, huh?)

Eye color: Orange

Skin tone: A bit lighter than TenTen's.

Attitude: She can be nice when she wants to, but she can also be a total beezy.( ask me or ask around if you don't know what that means.) The four of them used to be the best of friends until three certain people came in to their world...Anyways, usually calm, but when she is mad...She has minion friends that couldn't come with her.

Dreams: To be the wife of a hot guy that likes her for who she is and be able to put up with her. ( She is probaly gonna end up a spinster.)

Hobbies: Nothing really.

Abilities: Bloodline limit, uses sais, and is a little above average kunoichi.

Likes: any hot guy and to just hang out with friends.

Hates: Nobody really, but people are under the impressioon that she hates Miharu, Keiko, and Nadeshiko.

( The guy ones I will do later)

Story Time!

Team Seven

They were waiting for their teacher as usual, and they found themselves bored out of their minds! After a hour and a half of waiting, Kakashi finally shows up!

"Sensei! Your late again!" complained Naruto.

"Well, you see-

Kakashi couldn't finish his sentence because Sakura and Naruto kept complaining and arguing.

"Anyway, we need to go to the academy for a while," said Kakashi.

They were all wondering why they were needed to be at the academy, so they just went.

At the Academy

When they were there, they reaized that they weren't the only ones there. The rest of the groups were there too. They almost immeadiately started talking (excluding Shino, Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji)

"I am sure you are all wondering why you were called here." said Iruka-sensei. " The reason for that is that you will have a canidate from the academy join your squad."

"Another member? That will slow me down even more!" thought Sasuke.

Some were silent about this, some were excited, and some were depressed. They never expected this would happen today.

" I will be announcing the canidates now!" said Iruka-sensei. Blah, blah, blah, blah. For Squad Seven,Nadeshiko Haruno!

After he said that, Naruto and Sakura seemed veeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrry excited.Sasuke just looked expressionless. Nadeshiko took that chance to appear outside the door. Sakura and Nadeshiko jumped up and down and hugged each other; Naruto was telling her about Hokage this, Hokage that; Sasuke didn't say a word.(of course), her and Sakura were catching up and reminicing. (sp?)

"For Squad Eight! Miharu Mina!

Nadeshiko and Tsuki saw each other and naturally hugged each other. They have been friend s for a reeeeeeeeaaaally long time.

( Best Friend to Nadeshiko, she gets hyper very easily. Almost the polar oppistite to Nadeshiko. She is very loyal, and can hold grudges... Likes a guy named Tamahome Sukanami, who is best friend to Touya Kobayashi. Her main weapon would be her bow and arrow. Not alot of defense, but she can sktrike her opponents before they get too close. They met when they were 7 and have been inseperable since...She has light brown hair with blondish highlights and shoulder length hair and emerald green eyes...She speacilizes in genjutsu and healing. She also has a bloodline limit.)

"Blah, Blah, Blah! Team 10! Yuri Keyori!"

(To put it in short, the girls hate eachother. The Nadeshiko and Miharu hate her because of her attitude and she hates them because she also likes Touya and Tamahome. Tokiya too. The three used to be the best of friends. She has fiery red hair with orange hairlights and orange eyes.)

Unlike the hugs they gave to each other, they just glared.

"Next would be Team 12(Team Gai) Keiko Kitamura." She jumped and ran to them and jumped on Nadeshiko's back.

(Best friends with Nadeshiko and Miharu. Very hyper, sometimes snobby, ditzy, she is MOST of the time smart. She has her moments.She speacilizes in ninjutsu. Nadeshiko and Keiko had a rocky start, but it all ended well.Meet them when they were 8. She likes a guy by the name of Tokiya Mikami. He is best friends with Tamahome and Touya. She has light brown hair with dark brown highlights and amber eyes.She usually uses a chain sythed un battle. Like miharu and Nadeshiko, she has a bloodline limit.)

"That will be all!" said Iruka.

They all walked out with their new team members.

Kakashi and the other jounins (sp?) waited.

"Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Naruto loudly!

"This is our new member and my cousin, Nadeshiko Haruno!" exclaimed Sakura loudly!

Kakashi looked in boredom, Naruto looked in excitement, and Sasuke looked annoyed.

"We'll test just how strong you are" said Kakashi.

"If you want to see how strong I am, that means that we will train, right?" asked Nadeshiko.

"That is correct." said Kakashi

"To the training grounds!" Shouted Naruto.

At the training grounds

"Who is going first?" asked Nadeshiko.

"Well, I wanted Sakura to test your smarts and chakra control, and Naruto and Sasuke to test your strenth." said Kakashi boredly.

"So Sakura, what will the question be," asked Nadeshiko

"um...what is chakra?asked Sakura.

"Why did you give her an easy question like that?" asked Naruto.

"You don't know the answer yourself, so shut up!" shouted Sakura.

"Chakra, huh... If I am not, mistaken chakra is the energy needed by a ninja to preform special ninja arts and techniques called jutsu. Chakra is generated within the body by the combination of two elements: physical energy that comes from body cells and spiritual/mental energy that is gained through training and meditation.  
Well, that is the short version anyway."said Nadeshiko.

"Okay then...i know you're alot smarter than Naruto, so next is the chakra control..." said Sakura. "Shi-chan, go climb up the tree without using your feet." Nadeshiko didn't get it at first, so she asked Sakura to demonstrate and after a few times of trying it out, Nadeshiko got the hang of it.

"Very good," said Kakashi, while reading 'Come Come Paradise' "Next is one of the fights! Naruto v.s Nadeshiko!"

" All right! Lets go Naruto!" shouted Nadeshiko.

"OKAY! Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Nadeshiko saw hundreds of clones, but didn't flinch at the thought of fighting them. When the clones were going to attack, Nadeshiko suddenly disappeared. It turns out, Nadeshiko was right behind them.

" Kage bunshin no jutsu!" shouted Nadeshiko. She created her own clones, and made her clones attack Naruto's. Soon, all of his clones were gone. After they were gone, it left Naruto defenceless, so she took the oppurtunity to attack. Faster than the human eye could see, she was right in front of Naruto, and punched him right in the stomach. Naruto didn't expect that, but he got up quickly. This time, he was actually ready for her attacks. However, even though he was ready for them, doesn't mean he could stop her attacks. Her attackes were faster than before and harder. she was even putting a bit of chakra into her punches to make them hurt more than usual. After about 5 minutes of throwing chakra filled punches she began to slow down just a tiny bit. Naruto FINALLY found an opening and kicked her in the stomach. It knocked her back into a tree. She didn't move for 2 seconds and Naruto took that time to attack once more.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto. Nadeshiko was momentarily stunned, but reacted quickly enough."Hyourou no Jutsu!" (Ice prison technique) she shouted, causing columns of ice to raise and trap the bunshins. Only the real Naruto remained, for the ones who didn't get stuck in the ice columns Housenka no Jutsu. (Mythical fire phoenix technique.) Naruto wasn't expecting that, so she came up right in back of him and did the taijutsu move Hayabusa Otoshi.

"Winner, Nadeshiko!" said Kakashi boredly.

"All right, Nadeshiko!"shouted Sakura.

"Hey no fair! I want a do-over!"shouted Naruto.

"Just admit you lost Naruto!" shouted Sakura.

"Fine! but next time I am so winning!" shouted Naruto while looking at Nadeshiko.

"Whatever you say...though I doubt it is going to happen..." said Nadeshiko

"You're too cocky! That is going to be your downfall" said Naruto

"Shouldn't that be my line?" asked Nadeshiko

"Alright, next fight." said Kakashi, breaking up Naruto and Nadeshiko's fight." Sasuke v.s. Nadeshiko. This should be interseting. A fight between the rookie of the year, and the soon be rookie of the year. "

" I fight with the Uchiha prodigy? This should be interesting." said Nadeshiko.

"Just so you know, there is no way you are going to win." said Sasuke.

sticks tounge out

" I am supposed to fight her?" he thought.

" We will see who wins or loses!" shouted Nadeshiko."You better get ready!"

"Bring it," was all he said

A/N: As you can see, I can't really write fighting scenes, so could somebody please help me?


	2. author's note

Just wondering, does anyone actually want me to continue Rivalry, love, what's the difference! Tell me in a review please!


End file.
